Tungsten
"Society will never appreciate true brilliance...unless you MAKE them." Tungsten is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Todd Ingram. He is a villanous Yoshi who was exiled from a floating city in the sky, and has since declared revenge on its inhabitants (or one, specifically. But more on that later). He is a master chemist and roboticist, and uses these skill sets for his nefarious deeds. Tungsten is named after the element of the same name, due to the presence of the Yoshi-centric word "tung", or 'tounge'. 'Humor Profile' *35% Concord **+ Tactfulness, Intuition, People Skills **- Mild anxiety *30% Ardent **+ Zeal, Passion **- Rage, Vengeance *25% Pragma **+ Realsim, Practicality **- Rebelliousness *10% Vision (in an atom-shaped Standard Capsule) **+ Focus, Creative Innovation, Scientific Genius 'Distinguishing Features' *Shaded blue skin, with yellow scales and saddle *Black, purple-collared jumpsuit, with various pockets that may have TARDIS/Mary Poppin's Bag-like properties of storage *Purple eye mask, matching the color of his collar *Dark green boots Personality Tungsten is one of the rare few who have a soul capsule full of the potent Vision humor. This manifests itself through his natural expertise in chemistry and robotics. He found a passion for it at an early age, and received various accolades for his studies and hypotheses throughout his academic career. If his cards were played a little differently, he might have spent his life passionately studying the sciences and being content. Alas, his hand was dealt in a rather alarming fashion that pushed him onto the path of high-stakes crime. Tungsten has a rebellious dislike of society. He believes that mankind has become a hive mind, constantly moving on to the next fad and abandoning the old, never stopping to appreciate true genius (like his) for what it is. This, combined with his own subjective displeasure at his intelligence being overshadowed by idiots who are famous for no good reason, fuels his hatred of society, which in turn is one of the main motivations of his various ill deeds. Tungsten, however, doesn’t see him as the only sane person in an insane world, just as one of a very few. It’s not uncommon for Tungsten to form allegiances with those whose ambitions he respects. He understands the power of teamwork, and can use any help he can get in achieving his goals. He’s very charismatic, even to the point of convincing people to do less-than-moral things in order to help him. He’s not a trickster, though. If he makes a promise to someone in return for assistance, you can bet coins to Couple’s Cake he’ll carry it out. If he’s betrayed, however, his legendary rage will rise to the surface and make anyone who’s crossed him regret it. Backstory Tungsten grew up in the floating city of Mendeleevile (pronounced LAY-uh-ville). The city is a space colony that orbits the Mushroom World, just outside of the atmosphere. It was founded by a group of scientists, who initially used it as a mobile space station before making it habitable for those who either had the desire or the coins to live in space. Tungsten’s family was from a long line of successful businessmen, and he never had to worry about money. What he had to worry about was his brother, Bismuth. Bismuth let his family’s fortune go to his head. He bought his way into fame, making his face instantly recognizable. He was snobbish and self-obsessed, but he was loved so much by the Mendeleevile populace that no one ever pointed it out. Tungsten didn’t understand why people loved his brother so much, who never actually contributed anything to society. This not only confused him, but angered him as well. He tried his best throughout his adolescence to keep his composure living in his brother’s shadow, and focused on his education as a distraction. He studied chemistry and robotics, for which he had a natural gift, and earned many a diploma for his efforts. However, his one claim to fame was being recognized on the street as the brother of Bismuth. For a while, Tungsten could bear it because of his passion for science. But one day, it went too far and took him over the edge. Tungsten had invented a new type of miracle fabric that conducted electrical synapses from the body into actual energy, and was presenting it at a university fair. He constructed a glove out of the material to demonstrate its power, holding the prongs of a power cord that connected to a fan and having the blades begin to turn. He was in the middle of a fervid speech on how it could revolutionize the energy industry, when Bismuth showed up in a limousine to check in on his ‘beloved brother’, in what was likely a publicity stunt. The crowd instantly gathered around Bismuth, asking for autographs and information on his next movie or line of products. Tungsten approached his brother and read him the riot act, berating him for stealing his day. Bismuth sneered, and apologized out of the side of his mouth for upstaging his brother’s “zappy mitten”. In a fury, Tungsten decked Bismuth in the face with the miracle glove, forgetting momentarily about its incredible conductivity, Every person in the crowd around them received a nasty static shock, knocking many of them unconscious. Tungsten was apprehended and sentenced to exile, where he could no longer pose a danger to Mendeleevilian society. His face and information was added to a secret database that would prevent him from boarding any ship that was bound for the city, and he was shot to the Mushroom Earth in a rocket. After crash-landing in the middle of Dry Dry Desert, he swore that he would find a way to return to the city that shunned his genius and exact his just revenge on his brother…by any means necessary. Tungsten